girls_x_heroinefandomcom-20200214-history
PM16
"It's Summer! It's a Treasure! It's Reverse Police's Summer Campaign!" (夏だ！お宝だ！逆逆警察サマーキャンペーンだ！; Natsu da! Otakara da! Gyakugyaku Samaa Kyanpeen da!) is the 16th episode of Secret x Heroine Phantomirage! and the 118th episode in the Girls x Heroine series. With Seira joining, the Phantomirage become invincible! or so they thought. However, the Reverse Police suddenly power up with Chief Summer! With Chief Summer comes the birth of stronger Ikenaiers! What will the Phantomirages do!? The fireworks from the previous episode belong to Chief Summer. She is the new Reverse Police summer only chief for their summer campaign. She wears unique summer clothing like a shave ice hat and a doughnut swimming float. Her intro screen has colorful thorns in the background. Kokomi and Saki are filming a summer themed video while wearing heart sunglasses. With her sunglasses on her forehead, Yotsuba doesn't join because she is sighing at her test for only getting 75/100. Kokomi thinks she's a genius because she only got 45. She stays positive because there's still next term so they should enjoy summer! This cheers Yotsuba up but a smiling Seira arrives and says that enjoying summer too much isn't worthy of Phantomi. They need to use summer to power up so Saki suggests going to a museum to see Mona Lisa and hone their treasure appreciation skills. Everyone agrees that this is both fun and worthy. Chief Summer explains that Chief Gyanne is now vice chief and that she is there under SakaSama's orders because they haven't been doing a good job of collecting the Ikenai Power that is released when an Ikenaier rampages. In fact, they didn't even know they were supposed to be collecting them. Chief Summer shows them a bottle of yellowish/greenish liquid, but there isn't much. She reveals that she can collect more Ikenai Power by creating Mega-Ikenaiers with her special Hawaiian lei handcuffs and she turns Mona Lisa into "hohoemanaiya." The girls arrive at the museum but it's closed because Saki got the date wrong. They notice two weird security guards. Phandy explains that they are Petit-Ikenaiers turned uncool by Mona Lisa so they transform. They enter the museum but a guard is in their way. Seira uses the hensou key to disguise as a guard and trick the other guard into a shift switch. They reach the hallway leading to Mona Lisa but Yotsuba uses the search key to reveal invisible lasers like in the movies. Kokomi uses the michibi key to guide them past the lasers. They look like they are having fun as they do funny movements. Saki nearly falls but she saves herself with acrobatic moves but when Kokomi sees this she trips the alarm out of excitement. Two guards arrive but they trick them by saying the thieves went that way. They reach Mona Lisa and save her uncool heart. Gyanne makes fun of Chief Summer for losing but she reveals that she collected a lot of Ikenai Power. This impresses Officer Magyaku and Detective Abekobe to Gyanne's dismay. * Chief Summer becomes the Reverse Police chief for summer only to help collect Ikenai Power by creating Mega-Ikenaeirs. * Megas can turn surrounding people into Petit-Ikenaiers. Phantomirage! # Kokomi Sakurai # Saki Asumi # Yotsuba Shizuki # Seira Kureha Reverse Police # Detective Abekobe # Officer Magyaku # Chief Gyanne # Chief Summer Others # Kumachi # Phandy Narrator # Toshiyuki Toyonaga Category:Episode Stub